Get It Right!:
by Maryfer7
Summary: Summary: Brittany , Quinn , Rachel and Santana get pregnant by Puck. When their babies are born they decide to escape Lima forever and leave their past behind. Including their babies. How does Puck struggles through life with his 4 daughters? What happens
1. Intros

Get It Right : The Story of 4 GIRLS

Summary: Brittany , Quinn , Rachel and Santana get pregnant by Puck. When their babies are born they decide to escape Lima forever and leave their past behind. Including their babies. How does Puck struggles through life with his 4 daughters? What happens when he gets marry to a woman who already has 2 children of her own? Will it be true love? And how can a profesional dancer , a doctor , a babysitter and a teacher change it all? Read to find out!

AN: The girls think they were born the same day , they think they are sister , Same MOM

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Everything Belongs to the creators of Glee and Harry Potter.

Information

Name: Hailey Melissa Puckermann

Age: 16 years old.

Mother : Brittany Pierce

Father: Noah Puckermann

Date Of Birth : Octuber 12 , 2009

Boyfriend: Alex Karevh

Crush: NONE Crush on her : NONE

Best Friend: Brianna Isabel Puckermann

Description: Hailey is a normal 16 year old girl. All her life she has live with her father and sisters. Her father got marry to Hermione Granger when she is just 1 year old. She goes to a dance school. When she goes with her sister Caroline to Seattle Hospital. She metes the love of her life Alex Karevh.

Her father didn't approved their relationship at first but does when he gets to meet him later.

She is currently fighting with her step-sister Cassandra. Or shopping with her best friends Brianna and Stephenie .

Look:

Hair : Long , smooth blonde hair

Eyes: Hazel

Tallest of the 4 girls

Skinniest of the 4 girls

Name: Beth Heavenly Puckermann

Mother: Quinn Fabray

Father: Noah Puckermann

Date Of Birth : June 8 , 2009

Age: 16

Boyfriend : Max Granger

Crush : None Crush on her : Scorpius Malfoy

Best Friend : Emily Woods

Description : Beth is the oldest of 4 sisters even though they think they were born the same day. She is the popular head cheerleader at the cheerleading camp. She has a baby boy with Peter Benson, who was Max's best friend. He doesn't take the responsability sand let's her alone through it. Thank god her family supports her! She goes on a date with Scorpius Malfoy and dates him for 4 months until she realices she's in love with Max.

She hates her step-sister Cassandra. They are currently fighting over cheerleading since they compete on championships and Beth always wins. Cassandra also goes to the cheerleading camp.

Look:

Hair : Blonde , Curly hair .

Eyes : Hazel

Medium not tall but not short

Skinny

Name: Kaithlin Caroline Puckermann

Mother : Rachel Barbra Berry

Father: Noah Puckermann

Date Of Birth: January 2, 2010

Age: 16

Boyfriend: Damon St. James

Crush : Dasone St. James Crush on her : NONE

Best Friend: Destiny St. James

Description: Caroline is the youngest of the 4 sisters. As well as her sister Brianna she goes to the same boarding school, Vansity Restoy School. She uses Damon to get closer to Dasone but realices that Damon is such more better. Even though Dasone gets her pregnant. Which doesn't make his girlfriend ,who happens to be her step-sister , Cassandra.

She isn't that close to her sisters. Only to Marissa , her younger sister.

She runs away cause she doesn't want anyone to know her secret but before she runs away she tells her secret to the babysitter.

Look:

Hair: Long , curly Brown hair

Eyes: Hazel

Shortest of the 4 girls

Skinny but the least skinniest of the 4

Name: Brianna Isabel Puckermann

Mother: Santana Lopez

Father: Noah Puckermann

Date Of Birth: December 21, 2009

Boyfriend: Robert Hanson

Crush: Luke Jackson Crush on her: NONE

Age: 16

Best Friend : Hailey Melissa Puckermann

Description : The most rebel of the 4 girls. She goes to a boarding school same as Caroline. She is secretly dating her dad's best friend. Even though she loves Luke Jackson , the servant. But she doesn't want to date him cause she knows Cassandra is cheating on Damon with him and that Marissa likes him. She supports her sisters and is the bravest one of the 4 girls.

Look:

Hair: Medium , smooth Brown hair.

Eyes: Hazel

Tall

Skinny

AN: The St. James kids are 17 years old. Rachel slept with Puck cause she found out Jesse had an 4 months old girlfriend that later died. Scourpious Malfoy is 16 years old. Draco never knew Hermione was pregnant with his babies.

Max and Cassandra are twins and are 17 years old. The girls know that Max and Cassandra aren't really their brother and sister. Krista Marissa is Puck's and Hermione's 14 year old daughter , they usually call her Marissa. They also have a 2 year old daughter , Daniella Crystal Puckermann.

Brittany , Santana , Rachel and Quinn left to England to start a new life and make a music group but they unsuceed. Rachel becomes a babysitter. Quinn a doctor at Seattle and is marry to Draco Malfoy and they have a 2 year old daughter , Diana Lucia Malfoy. Brittany becomes a professional dancer and Santana becomes a teacher.

Beth's son is Edward Puckermann. He's 1 year old.

Before Brittany , Santana , Rachel and Quinn leave they give their daughters a necklace.

Brittany gives Hailey a necklace that has a pair of ballerina locket.

Quinn gave Beth a necklace that has a cheerleading megaphone as in the ones that Sue Sylvester used.

Santana gave Brianna a necklace that has a lipstick locket

Rachel gave Caroline a necklace that has a golden star locket.

Hermione writes books and Puck owns a company that's why they are so rich.


	2. Story

Get It Right Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to the creators of Glee and Harry Potter

Chapter 1

Beth POV

"Caroline do you feel good you've been so quiet , not usual." Said my mom to my sister.

"May I be excused , I feel kinda sick" She said.

"Sure sweetie, maybe you just need to rest." Said my dad.

We where eating dinner when the doorbell sounded.

"Rose go get it!" Yelled Cassandra to the servant.

"Don't worry Rose , I'll go get it , it's my date!" I said.

As I walked down the hallway towards the door I got my hair out of my face and checked myself on the wall mirror that was on one of the walls.

I opened the door to see a brunette girl on the door. Not my date!

"Hello!" She said smiling.

"Hello , who are you?" I asked.

"Let me introduce myself , I'm Rachel Barbra Berry!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Don't wanna be rude but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came for the babysitter job!" She said.

"Oh wait a sec!" I said. I clicked on the button that was on the wall to call my mom.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Could you please come?" I said.

"Yeah!" She said. And in 30 seconds she came through the hallway.

"Hello you must be the new babysitter?" She said .

"Yeah!" Said Rachel.

"Let me show you around!" Said my mom. "Luke could you take her suitcases to her room , the second babysitter room!" She said.

Luke is one of my best friends. He's like Edward's godfather. The only problem is that Cassandra uses him. And he is over heels for her. And his sister Stephenie is Brianna's and Hailey's best friend. They are besties! Both Luke and Stephenie are very gorgeous. Luke has Brown hair and green eyes with a peck of blue. Stephenie has curly Brown almost black hair and really blue eyes.

My mom explained Rachel everything she needed to do. As every other servant in the house she will be leaving here.

Maybe I can even become her friend.

I went back to the dining room.

"Who was it?" Asked Marissa.

"The new babysitter!" I said.

"What's her name?" Asked Hailey.

"Raquel!" I said using the spanish I knew. I love to speak spanish. Brianna and I took 3 courses to learn spanish and every now and then we speak spanish.

Brianna ,Cassandra and Max are Catholic.

Hailey , Marissa and I are Christians.

And Caroline , dad and Daniella are Jewish.

And Mom is in none religión.

"Beth are you really going on a date?" Asked my dad.

"Yeah a few friends and I are going to the pizza!" I said.

"With a boy?" He asked.

"He's just a friend!" I said.

"Have you told him you have a baby?" He asked.

"No but I'll remember to!" I said.

My dad has always been over protective. Even more when Max's ex best friend , Peter Benson.

Rachel POV

Wow! I finally got a good job! This house is huge!

"Your house is nice!" I told the women.

"Thanks , and by the way I'm Hermione Granger!" She said smiling.

"So who will I babysit?" I asked.

"Oh only 2 babies , Edward and Daniella." She said.

"Okay!" I said.

"First of all , I want you to meet all the servants ,there's 5 servants and 1 other babysitter! But don't worry she only takes care of the older ones!" She said.

"Okay!" I said.

"Tomorrow , I'll present them to you!" She said.

"Okay." I said.

She took me to my room.

"These is your room, there's a big bathroom and a closet. You take your uncleaned clothes to the laundry room. There are lockers. Yours is B2 , or you can leave them on the Little shelf on the bathroom , the servant comes get dirty clothes on Wednesdays and Saturdays. A servant will bring you breakfast at 7:30 , lunch at 1:00 and dinner at 8:00 . But if you want you can go get it yourself. Also you are going to work from 8:50 to 2:40 and 3:50 to 7:00" She said, "I'll leave you to unpacked!" She said.

My room was really big and nice. It had a nightstand , a queen size bed , a mirror on the wall and a really big bathroom and closet. I like my job so far! Every since I came back from England , 5 months ago, I've been looking for a good job! But since I didn't finished college , I haven't gotten anything good. Brittany , Quinn and Santana did took the time to take college coarses but I didn't.

I saw it was already 7:32 so i decided to take a shower and then go down and grab dinner.

As I finished my shower , I put on my skinny jeans and a tank top. I grabbed a sweater and went looking for the kitchen.

I wasn't far from my room when I got a text from Quinn. She hadn't contact me since we moved back to the USA.

_Quinnie: Where r u?_

_RachBerryStar: Working!_

_Quinnie: At what?_

_RachBerryStar: Babysitting!_

_Quinnie: I'm working as a nurse._

_RachBerryStar: Where?_

_Quinnie: Seattle_

_RachBerryStar: I'm working here at Seattle too!_

_Quinnie: Look my boss is getting mad at me , what if we go grab lunch 2morrow?_

_RachBerryStar: 2morrow Olive Garden 3:00 . Pick me up at Private Halls #356 big yellow house_

_Quinnie:DEAL!_

_RachBerryStar:Bye!_

Finally I got to the kitchen and grabbed and Apple and a bottle of wáter.

On my way to my room I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I said.

"It's okay . Guess I'm just distracted!" Said a skinny girl with hazel eyes and Brown curls.

"Hello , I'm Rachel . The new babysitter!"

"Hello. I'm Hailey!" She said.

"Do you work here?" I asked.

"No , I live here.!" She said.

"Are you Hermione's Granger daughter?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I'm more of a daddy's girl!" She said.

"Well gotta go!" I said.

"Bye!" She said.

She was really friendly. Her mother is really nice too.

Beth Pov

"Where's your date?" Asked Cassandra.

"He hasn't come yet." I said.

"Maybe he regret asking you out!" She said laughing. God she's a pain in the neck! I was about to answered back when the doorbell rang.

"Maybe he didn't!" I said.

I ran to the door but my mom was already there.

Hermione POV

He looks so much like … Draco.

"Hello. Who are you?" I asked the young boy that was standing outside.

"I'm Scor!" He said.

"Mom he's my date!" Said Beth.

"Oh. Hello Scor!" I said.

"Bye mom!" Said Beth before Scor could answered.

"Bye sweetie . Be careful. Scor , I want her back by 9:40!" I said.

"Yes. Bye!" He said.

And they headed to his car.


End file.
